


Dog With a Blog(Baby Don't Like It)

by Applehipz



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cock Worship, Dick slapping, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Mommy!Reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Social Media, baby boy!I.M, dick stepping, listen we wanna use fake instagrams come at us, listen yall i smoke hella weed dont judge me for this shit show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applehipz/pseuds/Applehipz
Summary: College really makes you think of The Suite Life on Deck, you get this binder of giant rules and you never use them.





	Dog With a Blog(Baby Don't Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all we crushed a whole joint we are done for  
> get your dicks wet  
> co written with my thicc bitch @dubugongju  
> there were images but i think they aint loading cause god is telling us we did enough

One thing that college is great for, that you couldn't really do in high school is be able to scroll through your feed during class and not get yelled at. You're sitting in one of the back middle rows as your professor drones on about a lesson that may or may not be on the test. At this exact moment you were scrolling through your Instagram feed when you decided to just lurk on a random account that was recommended to you. There was an account under the user 'lil.puppie96' that was clearly a NSFW account. But hey, no one sat next to you and therefore, no one can judge you. 

The Instagram is just wILD but you swear you know the ass in the upper right row. That mole looks exactly like your sweet boyfriends but you aren't one to just assume things. As soon as you analyzed the feed, you recognized a very familiar piece of clothing. Your own pastel pink and blue fleece sweater. You are now convinced that, indeed, this is your boyfriend, Changkyun's NSFW Instagram account. You aren't even shocked in the least, hes always dodged your requests for his user by claiming he doesn't have one even though you've clearly seen the app but hey, you always knew he wasn't a good liar to begin with. Pocketing your phone, you decided to sit on this new piece of information for when you guys meet up later at the science building to head back to his dorms to hang out for the evening.

Class dragged on for more then you would prefer considering you were pretty excited to tease your sneaky ass boyfriend about his baby boy account and watch him try to smooth talk his way out of explaining. Packing up your books, you sling your bag over your shoulder and head out of your building to go meet him. The weather was nippy for it being fall but you loved seeing Kyun in sweaters. You see him across the court bundled up in a oversized hoodie and a scarf and feel your heart melt. Running up yo him you smile, "Hi Kyunnie!" Looking up from his phone and pocketing it he smiles at you, dimples poking out of his scarf and his cheeks pink from the wind. "Hey, Y/N. You ready to head out?" shuffling over he grasps your hand and laces your fingers before leading you guys in the direction of his dorms. His walking was sluggish so the air was filled the sounds of his converse scraping against the side walk. You personally didnt mind the lack of talking since you werent a big talker yourself unless its to tease your friends and loved ones.

  By the time he was unlocking his door, the tips of his ears weren't tinted pink and stood out against his black wind tossed hair. Finally getting in he let out a big huff and tossed his keys on the kitchen counter before immediately flopping onto the couch. Chuckling, you kicked your own boots off before immediately going to the couch as well to sit down only you tossed your legs across the ungraceful heap that was your boyfriend and pulled out your own. "Baby, do you wanna see this cool ass account i found on Instagram while in class?" he thoughtlessly shifted your legs on his lap so they were more comfortable and let out a small questioning 'hmm' which Changkyun language for 'yes please show me'. Trying not to snicker you pull up the accounted and open up to the post you were looking at earlier

"Doesnt that look just like the sweater i lost three weeks ago? I thought it was so crazy that we happened to have the same sweater." flipping your phone around you show him only to hear choke on his spit. Looking up, you smile as you see him clearly try to think of response. Slyly you reach of your own legs to give his a dick a quick squeeze through his black skinny jeans. He lets out a soft moan and gives you a peeved glare. "Oh, so you can  post yourself in MY sweater, dick out. But the minute I get freaky it's uncalled for. I see how it is." you tease. "You bitched up REAL quick when I started squeezing your dick. Don't be playing coy."

  Noticing what advantage you have in your current position, you start teasing the inseam of his skinny jeans, making your heel closer and closer to his crotch. Upon reaching the zipper of his jeans you start firmly pressing against his baby cock, watching his facial expressions range from  pleasured to embarrassed. "We..really shouldn't," he breathed between moans. You smirked using his embarrassed emotions to your advantage. "So about that sweater, I expect it back after this." you growled. He grunted and attempted to let out a 'yes' but you weren't satisfied. "No, let me hear the correct wait to say yes." You tensed. "Y-yes.. M-mistress" he stuttered.  "That's more like it, lil.puppie96." His breath hitched at your remark.

  You began to start rhythmically tap your foot on his cock, getting harder, and harder, until his body jerked with each aggressive tap. He tried covering it up  but failed. "That's pathetic.." you commented. He growled in responded as his growls wavered with each stomp.  Soon he could feel precum leaking out of his baby cock. You could feel it leak through his jeans. "Wow.. is that what I think this is," you teased. He protested trying to remove your feet from his crotch. "Are you turned on by this? That's a little nasty, Kyunnie." you started to mock his pleasure. He weakly started to pant from how much impact he was feeling from your rhythmic stomping. 

  "Now let's up the tension a bit." you said and you started to search for his zipper. "Don't." He said through his heavy pants.  He couldn't move much of his arms as his strength was wasted on the last protest. You started to hear the sound of the zipper release and grinned. You inserted your foot into the fly of the zipper and started rubbing through his boxers.  He jerked in response, slinking into his chair. His breath started to hitch even  more as you roughly stroked. You started to feel his cock tense up and jerk a bit, knowing he was close to climax. 

    "Hmm.. I don't think you deserve this pleasure." you teased again, removing your foot from his crotch and laying it on his thigh. "P-please.." he begged for climax. His cock at his most sensitive and legs twitching. "If you continue to beg like that, I'll let you cum.  But! Only like that." you smirk. "P..Please, Mistress.." he began, "Please what?" you antagonize. "P-Please let m-me.. c-cum." he hitched.  "What does it do for me? What will I get in return." you ask. "M-my gratitude." he mumbled. "No.. I want something more." you said dissatisfied. "Y-your sweater..?" he feared what was next. You stomped in cock for saying the wrong answer. "I want you to give me full ownership of your cock." you ordered. He jerked from your impact and choked on his words. "Y-yes Mistress.. my co-cock is y-yours." he obeyed. 

  "That's a good Kyunnie." you teased and started to rub his cock more fiercely. He jerked harder and his cock started to pulsate. You smiled as you felt each contracting muscle move with your touch. He started to groan more audibly, making it somewhat more obvious. As his cock started to tense you felt a creamy substance trickle down and seep onto your foot. As it released he groaned loudly causing your ego pleasure. "Aww look what you did. Clean it up." you taunted him. "Lick your nut off my foot and your chair." 

   "I-I'm not doing that." he protested. "You don't learn, huh?" you got upset. You stomped once more causing him to groan in pain. In response he slowly slinked off his chair and started to place his tongue on his own juices. He gagged but in response you shoved your foot further into his mouth. He gagged as drool leaked from his mouth as he throated your foot and ingested his own nut. "Moan. It's not dirty if you're enjoying it." He started to finally release the moans he protested on letting escape. His tensity released as he took it with both hands. "That's a good boy, now lick it off the chair while making 'ahh' noises." you ordered. 

     He turned to the chair, stuck his tongue out and started his noise making. "Aahh.. Aahh-hhuuaa" He made. You pressed the back of his head further into the edge of the chair, instilling fear in him and tensing up his shoulders. "Slurp it up like a dog." you monotoned. He started to make slurping sounds which caused more mess, leaving more spit than cum on the chair now. You moved the table that separated you two and grabbed him by his left bicep, forcing him to sit in the chair. "Stay." you ordered, reaching into your bag, revealing bondage tape. He let out a little sound of  pleasure which he tried to stifle. You then started to anchor him to his own chair. Teasing him with small licks every time you face inched past his cock as you taped his legs down.

    You started to grab his cock tossing it between both of your hands, squeezing his palm sized balls. Soon tossing turned into slapping and throwing around, causing him to thrash in his chair. You watched as his torso rolled with your pleasures and his pains. You stood up and towered over him. He never felt so small and weak until he was obeying your every order. You started to squeeze his nipples, causing a loud moan and a jerk from his cock which you felt against your thigh. You rubbed and rolled them as his let out little squeaks and screams.  He wanted to form a sentence but could only come up with varying forms of 'nngh' and 'aauah'.

     "Come on, use your Big Boy Kyunnie words, baby." you seduced. You mercilessly continued to roll his nipples as you watched him pathetically form a sentence word for word. "I-I want-nngh-" you knew where this was headed and squeezed harder to cause him to shriek. "Only I..  get to order  someone around." you scolded. As you felt he learned his lesson you started to squeeze his dick hard instead of rubbing it as he would've wished if he could. You squeezed from the base causing more contractions. You saw more precum leak. "Oh so we're looking for a Round 2?" you smiled. He shifted in his seat and rolled his eyes letting a a guttural 'Fuck' out as you squeezed his balls harder, leaving small impressions as you released.

  You started to pull his cock, stretching it to its limits. "Maybe if I continued this, your cock will grow bigger and  you won't have to be known as Baby Dick Kyunnie to all my friends." you mocked. He got pouty but bitched up real quick when you started to tug harder causing more contractions. He started to pant again as tears of pleasure welled up in his eyes. You started to get possessive of his cock. "You're all mine now.  I'm leaving my marks for sure by the end of this."  he started to groan again as you tugged and stroked in a hypnotizing pattern.  His nuts started to tense up as his dick shivered in response. 

   Your nails started to dick into his cock causing more streaks. "M-More..pplease" he shook. You then started to tighten your grip on his cock watching as more of his cum started to bubble out of his cock, getting all over your hands. As he finished he started to yell as more continued to come out. "You really loved that.. what a shameful little boy." you taunted. He let his head hang low. You picked his head up by his chin, looking into his brown puffy eyes. "Now lick it off my hands." you ordered. He started to lick them rings and all as you snickered at how weak he fronted right now. "What a good boy," you encouraged. He moaned as he continued to lick, occasionally sucking it off. 

   Finally giving him oral pleasures, you started to lick the rest of nut off of his cock, occasionally getting greedy by going super slow to torment him and then going fast for his full flavor. As you licked the last of it up, you opened his jaw and spit what you had left into his mouth, kissing him as he swallowed it. You took off your bottoms and began to tease his tip with your entrance by lowering it onto the tip and taking it off, making Changkyun beg. "Please Mistress, I've been good." he breathed. You smirked as you slowly lowered yourself onto his cock. He stifled his moans with his sweater paws as your walls formed around him. You started to ride him slowly to tease him. You loved feeling every twitch of his dick against your walls. 

    "F-faster," he pleaded. "I wan-t t-to cum again.. p-please." he was cute when he was stripped of all his protesting. You kept going slowly to show him that you didn't owe him anything than what you wanted him to receive.  You began to moan, making him more eager. You would sit on his cock for a good few seconds each time to really tease him with your walls, closing your legs to tighten your grip on his cock. "FUCK," he shouted as strong waves of jolted pulsated through his cock. "No cumming yet," you got up from his cock slowly letting it fall against his belly. You sat on his bed that the chair was repositioned toward. You plugged in your vibrator and began to pleasure yourself to tease him visually as well. You put it on it's highest setting and grazed it on your clit as he started to glaze over from the teasing he had been given all night. "I bet you wish you could be pleasuring me instead of this massager right now.  But only big boys can do that for me. Are you a big boy, Kyunnie?" He growled, "Yes I am.." You continued your pace with your massager. "I don't think I heard you. I said are you a big boy, Changkyun."

     He swallowed and raised his voice. "I am a big boy!" he began to pout. Your legs shook with the massager and gasped as you contracted yourself. "Thats more like it, baby." you smiled. You walked toward him, some of your juices falling down your leg as you started to place yourself back onto him. This time you faced him. "I want to see all your facial expressions as I finish you off." you whispered into his ear as he whimpered like a dog. You went back to your slow pacing on his cock. He rolled his eyes and shuttered his breathing as he felt how slick you were. You started to bite on his neck and suck on it to start leaving your mark. He jerked inside as he felt both pleasures at once. 

  You controlled his head as you exposed the tender skin under his jaw, sucking and biting into that as well. He let a string of moans out as you began to speed your pace up, fucking to the feeling of his pulse in his neck. He gasped and choked on his own sounds as you continued to ride him through contractions and shivers. He started to feel his third climax run through his body. He grasped onto your thighs with his sweater paws as he begin to feel his next nut make its way into your walls. This time he screamed as it released and you continued to  ride him in circular movements to milk the last of it out. As he gasped for air you started to kiss his jawline and feel out his jerks and jolts, he legs weakened and collapsed into a limp position as his cock continued to twitch and release final droplets of what was left in his balls. 

   "What a good boy you've been. " you sighed with pleasure. You lifted yourself off of him and watched as his cock continued to twitch. "G-god!" he shuttered, trying to regain his strength. Gasping and wheezing for whatever air was left. You went to shower, leaving him in the chair for a good 10 minutes. "Awww.." you spoke at the sight of him limp in the chair as you came out of your shower. "Please let me off this chair." he said in a raspy tone. You obliged as the play was near done.  "Lets give you a little bubble bath, Kyunnie." you teased as you started to undo his tape. You carried him like a baby toward the bathroom, setting him on the toilet as you started to warm the bath again  giving him small kisses as he started to come down. 

    You lifted him into the warm bath already starting to massage him with baby oil and giving him encouraging kisses and nice compliments.  "Y/N.." he began, "thank you for being with me." he spoke softly. You smiled and rubbed his cheeks in response.  "Any time, babe." you returned, dumping warm water onto his back. You finished his bath, dried him off, clothed him, and started to tuck him into his bed giving him good night kisses. You gave him his Baymax plush to sleep with and put on a movie for you to watch together as you both fell asleep for the night.


End file.
